


Good Company

by ashleyjonesy02



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Brian May - Freeform, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Frian, I tried this on wattpad, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Maybe it will do better here, Roger Taylor - Freeform, but it’s fine, dealor - Freeform, joger, not historically accurate, queenband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyjonesy02/pseuds/ashleyjonesy02
Summary: John had never had friends like Brian, Freddie, and Roger before. Once he's a part of Queen, he's thrust onto the rollercoaster of a lifetime. How will John navigate living and working with three of his closest friends?One thing is for sure, he'd never looked at another man like he looked at Roger Taylor.Set during the recording of "A Night at the Opera", may go on from there.I don't own any music or anything like that.Sorry for typos ALSO this in no way is historically accurate, not only cuz of the homosexual agenda but also cuz characters may meet at different times and other stuff that didn't happen IRL but just roll with itThis gonna be gay so strap in





	1. 1

I sat in the barren hallway outside of the campus music hall, tapping my foot against the wood floor. Why I don't know. This wasn't gonna be a big thing really, play bass with some guys on the weekends and then study during the week. Maybe play a few gigs, who knows. I guess I was just worried they wouldn't like me. These guys seemed like good friends already, I'd feel like an outsider. These were the thoughts consuming me when a tall man with dark brown curly hair that just reached his shoulders opened the door in front of me.

"John Deacon, right?" he said, eyeing me up and down.

"Yes," I replied, trying to sound and look as suave as possible as I picked up my bass.

"I'm Brian May, nice to meet you," he held his hand out to me, his calm demeanor steadying my nerves. I'm gonna nail this.

"Alright, follow me"

I walked behind Brian into the space. It wasn't anything much, as I assume they were just renting it to practice for the day. A blond-haired figure sat behind the drum kit, hitting the cymbal lazily while another man with black hair to his shoulders was sat behind a desk. He was facing the wall and writing something down furiously. He looked up when Brian and I walked in.

"Hello Brian darling who are you dragging behind you?" he asked, examining me inquisitively before nodding his head.

"This is John Deacon, John this is Farro-"

"Freddie Mercury, a pleasure to meet you, John," he interrupted, cutting Brian off. The blond drummer looked up at this point but didn't say anything. I made eye contact with him for a second but he turned away.

"Roger darling won't you introduce yourself to our guest?" Freddie suggested, nodding to the man behind the drums.

"Yeah, I'm Roger Taylor," he said, getting up from the drum kit and walking over to me with a hand outstretched. I shook his hand and we found ourselves staring at each other again.

"Pleased to meet you," I gasped, trying not to let my handshake as his gaze washed over my body like a wave. He winked and walked back to the drums.

"Well, let's get on with it then!" shouted Freddie, and the audition was on.

\-----

It was smooth sailing from there, if careening down choppy waves at what felt like 200 kilometers per hour is what you'd call smooth sailing. It's now 1975. I'm not gonna bore you with charts and money and contracts and the like. But we were rising towards success as a band. Queen, a name Freddie came up with bless him, consisted of the four of us. I was the bassist, Freddie was the most brilliant vocalist I've ever heard, Brian could shred guitar like a God, and Roger, well Roger played his drums so well I couldn't help bouncing to the beat whenever we were on stage. Four people. Four opinions. Four sides to a story.

Four views on everything. This made living together hard. Don't get me wrong, it's lovely to be together all the time so we can bust out an idea right away rather than waiting to go to the studio. However, you can only hear the other three argue so many times before you go absolutely mad. I mean, I feel we should be doing better financially then we are. We had done a few tours and our albums were at least somewhat popular. We could barely feed ourselves, let alone have 4 separate flats.

We managed though. It was a good feeling knowing that you never were really alone. It was a good feeling knowing that I could make breakfast with Brian, help Freddie with lyrics, or walk right down the hallway and confide in Roger in the middle of the night. That was especially good.

It was only rough when the fights would break out. I never said anything unless I thought it was getting a little too out of hand. Like that time Roger and Brian were yelling about something stupid like what lyric should go where in a song. Roger was very upset, he ended taking Brian's blankets and sheets from his room and throwing them out into the snow outside. This, of course, got Brian very upset so he hid Roger's favorite drumsticks. I'll admit that's more funny than harmful but it didn't make the arguments less uncomfortable to watch.

I chuckled softly at the memory. It was now around 2 AM on a Saturday morning. I had been trying to fall asleep for hours but to no avail. I was lying in bed, quietly thinking to myself. 2 AM is a peaceful hour in the Queen household. Fred won't get back home for at least another hour and both Brian and Roger enjoyed their beauty sleep. As do I typically, but there's something in the back of my mind that has been keeping me up. While trying to figure out what it could be, I heard a light tap on my door.


	2. 2

I got out from under the warm covers to go see who it could be at this hour. I thought surely everyone else was asleep. I opened the door to find a blond drummer waiting for me.

"Hey Deaks," he said casually.

"Hey, Rog, what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep, could I stay with you for a bit?" he asked, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"I, don't know Rog, what will the neighbors think if you wake up in my bed tomorrow morning?" I suggested cheekily. We always joked like this, little jokes nothing more. Well, I don't do that with any of the other guys. But that doesn't mean I like him more than friends or anything.

"The world will just have to deal with it then!" he shouted, but not too loud to wake up Brian who was just down the hall. He jumped onto my bed and leaned his back against the wall. I joined him, enjoying the company.

Talking with Roger was lovely, I actually ended up showing him the lyrics for a song I had just finished up.

"You're My Best Friend?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, it's just something small you know,"

"Deaky this looks great!" he exclaimed, his eyes were lighting up as he read what I wrote. "How does it go?"

"Oh, you know I don't like to sing Rog,"

"Come on! How will I ever know how wonderful your genius is until I hear it?" he smiled at me, how could I say no to him?

"Fine," I smirked. I comically cleared my throat, making him giggle. I grabbed a guitar from the corner, not my instrument of choice but it makes the most sense for the song.

I played the opening few chords and actually sang.

"Ooh you make me live, whatever this world can give to me, it's you, you're all I see," I sang. Although I hated singing, Roger had a look of sheer admiration on his face. By the time the song had finished, he sat staring. I'd never noticed how blue his eyes were until this moment. They sparkled at me in astonishment.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" I joked, half meaning it if I'm being honest.

"John that was wonderful. I'd never heard a song you had written before, and I barely hear you sing! We have to put that on the album"

"Oh Rog, I don't know"

"Seriously Deaks, that sounds awesome!" He smiled sweetly at me as I felt a blush come on. I turned and put the guitar back in its spot, hiding my face but I'm sure his watchful eye caught me. I don't like him, I shouldn't be blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Thanks, Roger," I sighed. I finally realized who my subconscious was writing that song about.

"Of course, Deaks," he replied, sliding his arm around me. Now that's something I definitely wasn't going to protest so it stayed there the rest of the night.

We talked and shared stories until the dawn broke. We sat in comfortable silence as I heard Roger's breathing become steady. I soon fell asleep next to him.

\-----

When I woke in the morning Roger was still sound asleep beside me. The clock on my bedside table read 11:30 AM. Oh lord, Brian is gonna have a field day with this one.

I got out from under the covers, trying my best not to wake Roger, and carefully opened my door. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Freddie and Brian were having tea.

"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and started the kettle.

"Morning? Christ, John, it's almost noon!" Brian exclaimed.

"Good morning John dear, how was Roger last night?" Freddie inquired. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I turned my back from them so they wouldn't see my face.

"Whatever do you mean, Fred?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant. He gets home late a lot, no doubt he noticed that Rog and I were talking into the early morning.

"Well, we just- I mean we- well we both couldn't sleep so-"

"Wow, John and Roger finally consummated the marriage! I'm so proud!" Fred exclaimed, cutting off my stammering.

"No we didn't, we just talked and stuff stop it, Freddie!" My face was only growing exponentially hotter. "It's not like that."

But what did I even mean by that? It's not like that. Roger could never have feelings like that for another man, much less me. He's the ladies man! That's his thing! And, again I didn't like him like that anyway. The more I tell myself though, the more unsure I become.

I finished making the tea I came down for in the first place. I grabbed the two full mugs and started to go upstairs.

"Someone's thirsty today" Brian whispered just loud enough for me to hear as I walked by, followed by a loud snicker from Fred.

Once I was turned away from them I smiled to myself. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door. Roger was still there, though now sitting up in bed. He was sporting an adorable combination of pajama pants, an old concert t-shirt, and bed head. Adorable. To hell with it, I guess I have to admit I find him attractive.

"Morning, Deaks," he whispered, smiling.

"I've actually just been informed by Brian that 'Christ, John, almost noon!'" I exclaimed, sporting my best Brian impression.

"So, did the neighbors question our lovely evening?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"They did, and I told them they'd just have to deal with it then," I smirked, a little more flirtatiously then I usually would venture, as I handed him his tea.

"Lovers!" Freddie said from downstairs, making my cheeks burn crimson again. Roger's did too funnily enough, though he was trying to hide it behind his tea. "I suggest you become decent and join us downstairs! We're leaving for the studio in half an hour!"

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Roger cursed, getting up from the bed. "Thanks for this, Deaky,"

My heart did a backflip as he hugged me. It was over as soon as it began, but it was enough to make me sure.

"Thank you, Rog," I beamed. He winked and walked out of the room, leaving me once again alone, but awfully happy.


	3. 3

I sat shotgun in Roger's car while Freddie got into Brian's. We always did this so that we could transfer equipment back and forth. Not to mention Freddie can't drive, like at all. We drove in comfortable silence all the way to the studio, which really wasn't that far but still. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed these car rides before now.

Once we got to the studio and unloaded the little equipment we brought, we got straight to work.

Ha! Kidding!

No, we played around with scrabble for half an hour until Freddie bribed us with the exasperated "dinner on him" plea. We agreed and got to work recording Death On Two Legs. This was always a fun one to play because we all knew who it was about. Cathartic I suppose. We'd worked this song for so long already but we knew Fred had a vision for it. And when Fred has a vision for something, you listen and try to catch a glimpse of it too.

"Bri can we hear that guitar solo one more time darling?" Freddie boomed over the microphone. Brian gave a thumbs up and went again. I watched Fred with admiration. From a creative standpoint, he put so much into what he did.

When Brian finished, Freddie announced that it was finally time to move on. We all let out a collective sigh. I love that song, but anything can get boring after hearing it for too long.

"We need about three more tracks, anyone have any bright ideas?" Brian said as he stared at a crumpled piece of paper with the album's songs written on it.

The studio filled with silence until Roger spoke up.

"Deaks wrote a song we could use," he suggested. I stood there shifting my body in silence. Sure, I had written a song for the band before, but this one was special. Maybe the floor could give me some answers on how to continue this conversation with my bandmates, I kept my eyes down.

"John Richard Deacon! I had no idea you were writing a new song!" exclaimed Freddie. He hopped over to me. "You have to play it for us please, Deaky, please!"

"It really isn't that good guys, I don't know if you'll like it," I sighed, eyes now on the ceiling. They came back down to focus on Roger. He was looking at me intently, like he was trying to hear the thoughts inside my spinning head.

"Well Taylor must have heard it if he's suggesting it, how about it Rog?" Brian inquired.

"I think it's wonderful! It would fit well with the other songs and it's got a great lyric. Deaks played it for me last night and I think it would make a stellar addition." Roger replied, looking to me for approval. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't have much confidence in the song myself, but seeing Roger sell it made my heart melt.

"Well let's hear it then, darling, don't be shy!" Freddie encouraged. I picked up a guitar, took a deep breath, and played the opening chords.

\-----

After we were done recording for the day, the boys and I decided to take Freddie up on that free dinner offer. We had done a lot of work so it was well deserved, for once.

Once we reached the restaurant, some casual fish and chips spot, we found an empty table near the wall sat down. Since rising to (somewhat) rock-stardom, we found that it's easier to sit out of the way of the crowd.

Freddie went to the till to pay for "three orders of your finest fish and chips, and a salad for the rabbit, dear" while Brian, Roger, and I waited at the table. Brian was the vegetarian of the group but never shoved it down our throats.

I was a little disappointed that Roger didn't sit next to me. At least this way he was sitting opposite to me, so I could see his eyes light up when he talked about cars. I was sitting in the best seat in the house to witness him swish his hair back, making the action seem effortless. Fuck, I'm gay.

That's something I haven't really admitted to myself before now. I guess it's something that scared me, but I think I've been more aware of it ever since Fred came out to us. I don't know.

I didn't have time to think more about it though because Freddie had come back with the food. Thank god.

"Only cost me a damn arm and a leg," he scoffed, setting the meals on the table and taking a seat next to me. "Brilliant song, by the way, Deaks! Do you have someone special in mind?"

"Sorry what?" I asked, doing everything in my will not to look at Roger.

"Well it's a very heartfelt piece, I can only imagine you had to draw inspiration from SOMEwhere,"

"Or someONE," Brian added, the both of them very subtly acknowledging Rog. Oh, sorry, wildly nodding their heads in his direction. Nothing they ever did was subtle in the slightest.

Thankfully Roger's full attention was on his dinner. At least, that's what it looked like. You'd think you'd be able to read Roger Taylor like a book but who knows what was going on in that pretty head of his.

"Yeah, Deaks, who's the secret lover?" asked Freddie, his interest obviously heightened from my lack of answers.

"Why does it have to be about love anyway?" I replied, pushing my fish around the tray with my fork.

"Um, 'Ooh you make me live' 'You're my sunshine' or how about 'I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you'" Brian said, looking at my lyrics. "Sounds romantic to me."

I snatched the paper from his hand and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Fine, it's about someone I know,"

Everyone looked up, including Roger who was engrossed in his food before now.

"Who is it?" Roger asked. If I didn't know better, I'd say he looked worried. All three of them leaned into me for a response.

"It's none of your business, for sure," I replied. Freddie wouldn't take that answer, no doubt an interrogation was waiting for me when we got home. Roger wanted an answer as well, but I don't think it's one I could ever bring to tell him. Brian shrugged, not looking at all bothered.

"Fine, keep your secrets, John Deacon. But don't come running to me when this whole girl situation blows up in your face," Brian said, returning to his dinner.

"How do you know it's about a girl?" I asked.

Brian snatched my paper back and read aloud, "In rain or shine you stood by me, girl"

"Can we just stop talking about the bloody song!" Roger snapped, dropping his fork on the table.

"Yeah, sure Rog," I replied, giving him a brief smile. He eventually returned it, but stormed out of the restaurant.

"What's gotten into him?" Brian asked.

"You should go talk to him, John," Freddie suggested.

"Why me?"

"You're his best friend," he replied. I guess he had caught on after all. He's intuitive like that. I took his advice and got up from the table.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I heard Brian say as I walked away.

I could ask the same question.


	4. 4

As I walked out into the cool night air, I looked around for Roger. Lo and behold there he was, cigarette in between shaky fingers and his hair shining in the moonlight. He looked angelic from afar, but anyone in the band could tell you a cheeky devil lived beneath the surface. I joined him on the bench he was sitting at.

"Hey, Rog," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet evening surrounding us.

Roger turned away from me, keeping his eyes on the night sky above us.

"Listen, are you alright? I mean, I don't know if it was me or the song or something-" I asked before being cut off by his harsh whisper.

"I'm fine, John," he grunted.

"You know you can tell me anything, Rog," I said. Something bold inside of me grabbed his hand. I wanted to pull away as soon as I had done so, but he stayed there, squeezing back.

"Yeah, Deaks, I know," his hard expression softened.

"Well, alright then," I sighed with a smile, deciding to push this matter another day.

We sat outside together for a couple minutes more, just gazing at the stars in comfortable silence. I almost forgot about the other two we had left inside to their own devices.

"We'd better get back to Freddie and Brian," I said, nudging Roger's shoulder with my own.

"Fred better not have eaten my chips. I'll beat his face in!" he smiled. I giggled quietly, happy to see his usual playfulness return.

We walked back to the table smiling, silently signaling to the others that all was well, for now at least. We finished up dinner, Roger having a strong hold on my hand the rest of the night.

\-----

"Hey, John, could we have a word?" Freddie asked as the four of us walked into the house.

"Course, Fred. What's up?"

"Follow me," he said, leading me up to his room.

They say you can tell a lot about a person by the look of their bedroom. Mr. Mercury was no exception. Every inch of his wall was covered with some type of banner, poster, or picture. His closet bursting with clothes of every color and degree of formality. Everything in his room was clean and in its proper place. The only thing that wasn't completely organized was his desk. It was always scattered with crumpled bits of paper with lyrics and music written on them. His cat, Delilah, was purring happily on the bed as we walked into the room.

"So, what's this about?" I smiled as I sat on his bed, petting Delilah. Freddie paced about the room slowly.

"I was just kinda hoping you wanted to tell me something," he said. How vague could he be?

"Freddie, I don't know what you're talking about. I can't read your mind!" I laughed, genuinely confused. Freddie sat down in his desk chair and spun towards me.

"How are things with you and Roger, what happened tonight?" he asked, searching my face for an answer.

"I don't know, we just talked," I said, looking away from him.

"If you just talked, why are your cheeks red?" he asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice without even looking at him.

"They are not!" I protested, covering my face with my hands. Fred just sat there in silence, a technique he used often to get what he wanted out of people.

"Fred, I have to tell you something," I whispered, head still in my hands.

"What is it, Deaky?" he asked, the sincerity in his voice enough to make me break.

"Fred, I- I think I'm- I think I'm gay," I muttered, not looking up at him.

"John that's wonderful!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Fred be quiet!" I said, not wanting Brian and Roger to hear. They'd be too busy arguing what channel to put the telly on to hear us, but it's better to be safe than sorry I suppose.

How could I ever think that Freddie wouldn't support me? Him of all people? I don't know why I was so nervous to tell him, but I knew I couldn't tell Brian or Roger. I knew they would be supportive of me like they were for Fred, but I just couldn't. Not yet at least.

"Sorry, dear, I'm just very excited! Not that I'm surprised, however, you've been giving Roger heart eyes since the day you met!"

"You had known I liked Roger this whole time? I didn't even fully know myself until yesterday!" I said astonished.

"Trust me, darling, I just know these things. Now all that's left is to get you two together!" It was as if he had a mental checklist. Find out John's gay? Check. Get John and Roger together? Next task.

"You mean you'll help me?"

"John, dear, you are absolutely hopeless at this. I think it's about time for some divine intervention, don't you?" he said, spinning around in his chair.

"Yes, yes I think so," I giggled.

"Then let's get to work," he winked, prompting another giggle from me, and we walked out of his room.

\-----

"Brian we watched a nature documentary last time! I will not succumb to the torture again, at least not twice in a row!" I heard Roger shout as Freddie and I made our way downstairs.

"Well, I won't be caught DEAD watching what you're suggesting! An automobile documentary sounds like the equivalent of watching paint dry!" Brian retorted. "And Freddie before you say a word we're not going out clubbing instead either this is FAMILY movie night goddammit!"

"Alright mum, keep your curlers in!" Freddie laughed, twirling one of Brian's curly locks.

"Deaky, what would you like to watch?" Roger asked. I knew he wanted me to side with him, I was usually a deciding vote in these situations.

"Come on, Bri. We did just watch that one nature movie. And besides, it's just one movie night. Why not let Rog choose for once?" I suggested meekly. Not that I was particularly scared of Brian, but I didn't feel like being yelled at right now.

Brian went to argue with me, but Freddie tugged at his shoulder.

"Fine, we'll watch Roger's automobile thing," Brian sighed, sitting in an armchair.

I heard a quiet YES from Roger's direction as I went to sit on the couch. Freddie sat in the other armchair and Roger joined me on the couch after he put the movie in.

The film was quite boring, which I could have predicted. Roger seemed to be enjoying it though, which brought a smile to my face. We were growing closer and closer throughout the night, and by the end of the film, my head was rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I started switching POVs lol

I woke up back in my bed the next morning. I guess the next noon. That's becoming a habit isn't it?

Funny, I don't remember walking upstairs. Or taking my shoes and socks off. Or even getting in bed. The last thing I remembered was drifting off to Roger's car documentary in his arms.

I fell asleep in his arms.

And he didn't push me away. He didn't shift over or shrug me off. Holy shit.

A smile crept on to my face as I stared at the ceiling. If that memory was a song I'd play it over and over again. My face darkened, however, when I realized it probably meant nothing. Roger Meddows Taylor, self-proclaimed ladies man, would never be interested in me. Not romantically anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Deaky? Deaks?" I heard from the other side. I knew it was Roger from the sound of his voice. He sounded a bit coarse, probably from just waking up.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in, please?" he asked. I got up from the warmth of my covers to open the door.

"What's up, Rog?" I said, taking in the sparkle occupying his eyes. A playful smile danced across his face as he leaned against the door frame.

"Just wanted to let you know that rehearsal is cancelled today," he smirked.

"What do you mean cancelled, Brian and Fred would never let that happen,"

"I pulled a few strings if by strings you mean bribing Bri with that astrology book he wanted. And Freddie wanted to take the day off anyway, actually,"

"Oh, Mr. Taylor what are you planning for me this Sunday afternoon," I teased.

"Please, Mr. Taylor is my father. Call me the man who's taking you to get ice cream for lunch,"

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were asking me on a date," I've noticed myself becoming bolder and bolder lately. I immediately regretted it and felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Well, it's a date then," he said with a wink. He walked down the hall with a bounce in his step, leaving me in my room with an expression of shock plastered to my face.

I ascended that very moment. I'm pretty sure I floated on air while I was getting ready. For my date. With Roger Taylor.

Outfit wise, I had no clue what to wear. After staring at my closet for ages, I settled for dark blue jeans and a yellow sweater. I put on my boots and ran a brush through my long hair. Giving myself a quick look over in the mirror, I decided I was ready. Ready as I'll ever be.

By the time I got downstairs, Rog was sitting in the living room. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up with rainbow suspenders and light wash jeans. The only phrase I could think of to accurately describe him would be effortlessly beautiful.

He saw me coming down the stairs and his eyes lit up. He stood a reached his hand for my own, which I graciously accepted.

"Shall we?" he smiled, that sparkle from earlier still shining. I nodded and we walked out to his car.

\-----

Roger POV

I quietly closed the door to John's bedroom. I had carried him up the stairs to put him to bed after the wonderful flick about cars I had subjected my friends to. Did you know that the average car has 30,000 parts?

As I started back to my own room, Freddie was waiting by my door.

"Darling, can we have a chat?" Freddie asked. Clearly, we were going to have a 'chat' whether I liked it or not.

"What is it with you pulling people aside all of a sudden? This isn't a Shakespearean play, you know!" I reply, trying to go into my room. Fred has become a blockade between me and my warm bed.

"Just, come talk to me Roger," he said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine!" I followed him into his room and stood by the door. He took a seat on his bed.

"What would you like to chat about?" I asked. A valid question, I thought. It was almost the middle of the night and we had an early rehearsal the next day.

"Do you like John?" he asked casually. I felt all the air leave my body simultaneously. I must have looked shocked because he continued. "You know this is a safe place, Roger."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some teenager confessing a cigarette addiction to my mother!" Safe place my arse.

"You haven't answered my question, darling," Freddie pressed. He was keeping his collected demeanor effortlessly while I felt like my world was exploding around me.

"I don't like him! Never have, never will! I'm the ladies man, remember? I'm not-"

"Not what, Roger?" he cut off my rambling. He looked sincere, like he was here to help me.

"I'm not fucking queer! You're trying to manipulate me into something that I'm not! Everyone knows I'm straight!"

"Even John I suppose," Freddie said. I hesitated for a moment.

"Well, yes of course! John, Brian, the whole bloody world Fred!" I was becoming that standoffish Roger that I knew no one around me was a fan of, but he had to know! Or I was trying to convince myself. Either way, this interrogation was getting rather annoying.

"If you say so, Roger," he said, picking up a magazine. He was lazily perusing the pages while I fumed not a few feet away.

"I don't know why you are trying to pry something out of me that obviously doesn't exist!"

"I'm just sitting here reading Roger, whatever are you talking about?" he smirked.

"Hey, I'm not done!"

"I had a feeling you weren't. I have a question for you Roger," he said, still glued to his magazine.

I just stood there leaning against his door.

"What is so wrong with being gay?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it it's just I- it's not who I want to- my parents would never-" I was quickly dissolving into some kind of a wreck.

Freddie watched me with patience in his eyes. I suddenly remembered that he knew exactly what was going through my mind because he's been here before.

I crumpled to the ground and leaned against the door. My head fell into my lap and sighed.

"I'm gay," I muttered to myself, just loud enough for Freddie hear. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Silence, save my muffled tears, filled Freddie's room. I felt Delilah nudge my knee and purr.

"Roger, it's going to be alright," he said, joining me on the ground.

"Fred, I don't know what to do," I said, my head in my hands. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. That's not very rock and roll is it?

"It's okay, Rog. Go with what your heart tells you,"

"That's the gayest thing I've heard this evening and I literally just came out!" I chuckled, earning a laugh from Freddie as well.

"So, you do like John right?" Freddie asked. This whole situation felt like an angsty teenage girl slumber party.

"How'd you know?" I replied, shocked honestly. I thought I'd done a pretty okay job hiding it over the years.

"You look at him all the time. When you look away, he's looking at you too. I don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure this stuff out, mate! And don't get me started on the holding hands and how he fell asleep in your arms tonight!"

"Well, I guess that does give a little away," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, go on and get him then!" he said, standing up. He helped me up from the ground and I gave him a look of surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go ask him out tomorrow! We'll cancel rehearsal, I think we've been needing a day off anyway,"

"You mean it?"

"Of course darling, now all we need is to convince a certain guitar player to agree," he schemed.

"Thank you, Fred. I mean it," I said, hugging him.

"Of course, dear. Now go on to bed! You have a big day tomorrow!"

I nodded, walking out of Fred's room and down the hall to my own. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders that made my walk light. I got to my bed and fell asleep immediately, excited about what's to come.


	6. 6

Brian POV

The moment a brand new astrology book flopped onto the dining room table was when I started to get suspicious. I had mentioned it a number of times to the other boys, but I didn't think I would actually end up getting it. I looked up and saw a smug Freddie. He had a smirk playing on his lips I only saw when he was scheming, so something must be afoot.

"What's this for, Fred?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to get you a little 'thanks for being a great guitarist/vocalist/songwriter' gift is all!" His sickly sweet tone made me even more skeptical of the completely unprompted present.

"Anything else this 'thanks for being a great guitarist/vocalist/songwriter' gift could be for?" I questioned as I opened the front cover.

"Well, now that you mention it, I thought you might want to take the day to get acquainted with your new present. Perhaps you should take the day to read it? The other boys and I are perfectly alright with you taking this day!" Freddie said, gesturing with his hands dramatically and repeating phrases, something a frequent Freddie observer could connect with lying.

"Freddie, are you the fifth track on our first album?" he looked at me with confusion. Then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Brian May, are you calling me a liar!" We both laughed and he sat down across from me at the table.

"But seriously, Fred, what is all this about?"

"I think we need to let Roger and John have the day off," he said with a wink, and everything connected immediately.

For someone with an extensive background in astrophysics, I could be quite dull sometimes.

John POV

Roger really meant it when he said we were getting ice cream for lunch. Not that I expected anything less from the man I had once seen spend 100 pounds in a candy shop. Why was I surprised?

Oh, I know why I'm surprised. There I was in my room not half an hour ago, thinking that being with Roger was just a distant dream of mine. Now I'm here, watching his golden hair being blown in the wind as he drives me to get ice cream in his convertible. This felt like some kind of story.

Roger parked the car outside of a cute little ice cream shop called "Scoops" and turned off the ignition. He quickly got out and walked around to open the door for me, and they say chivalry is dead.

"Well, come along then!" he smiled, holding his hand out for me to grab as I left the car. We kept hold of each other's hands as we walked into the shop.

Scoops was a quaint little place. It was covered in little ice cream themed posters and knick-knacks and had a wide range of flavors to choose from. There weren't many customers inside, probably because it was a bit colder than usual for midday in Spring. A young lady stood behind the till with a very fitting waffle cone hat on.

"What can I get for you both?" she asked with disinterest. Roger and I just giggled to ourselves as we looked over all the different choices.

"Um, may I get a small scoop of vanilla in a cup, please?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed a spoon.

"Deaky!"

"What, Roger?" I said with a chuckle as he pulled on my arm.

"Vanilla is only the most boring and bland ice cream flavor on the history of the Earth!"

"That's where you're wrong, Taylor," I said, grabbing my cup from the counter. "It's often looked over and is underappreciated, but is actually quite wonderful."

"Whatever," he smiled, attempting to feign disappointment in me but failing miserably.

The lady behind the counter chewed her gum impatiently while Roger darted between the flavors.

"Hey, can I get a double scoop of chocolate chip brownie extravaganza in a waffle cone?" The lady got to work on his order as he turned to face me.

"And I suppose that your order is superior to mine in every way?" I smirked.

"Naturally, my dear," he said, mocking Freddie with spot-on accuracy. I doubled over in laughter as he paid for our order. He grabbed my hand and took me to a table outside the shop.

We sat and talked about nothing but it felt like everything. I caught myself staring at him, and him staring at me. We had long since finished our 'lunches' and sat in silence, holding hands of course. We just watched the world passing by in the little shopping center, a mum with her whining child here, a teen smoking in the corner there. Not a very peaceful place, but with Roger the world seemed to stop turning whenever I looked into his eyes. Awfully cliche, I know.

The whole event seemed to take place within the span of two minutes, but when I looked down at my watch I saw that three hours had passed. I looked at Roger and he gave me a sweet smile and squeezed my hand. We both got up, I threw my cup away, and we walked to his car.

When we had made it back home, we stopped before we got to the front door. He held both of my hands in his and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for taking me, Roger, I had a really nice time," I smiled. Roger leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you, John, I also had a-"

I cut him off with a kiss, which was over too soon in my opinion. It was warm and comforting and so very nice. We stood out there a while longer, taking it all in. Our silence was broken by a muffled shout from Brian, no doubt directed at Freddie. Laughing at the timing of this, we walked into the house.

I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time.


	7. 7

Roger POV

John and I snuck past the other two, who were busy bickering as usual. They didn't even notice us run through the living room and up the stairs. Well, if they did I suppose they just didn't feel the need to mention it.

We rushed into John's room and closed the door softly. There we stood, panting a bit and looking into each other's eyes. His eyes were pools of greenish-grey, full of hope and life. Everything about them is just fascinating, like how they crinkled when he laughed or smiled and how they focused in concentration whilst playing.

If anyone had seen us we must have looked like idiots, just standing there staring. We both realized this eventually and started laughing. John has this soft giggle that makes my knees feel weak, I can barely explain the full effect this boy has on me.

"Go and pick out a record if you'd like," he says, still chuckling a little, as he goes to sit on the bed. He points to a small player in the corner of the room with a small collection of vinyls next to it. They're in perfect order, every album has a place.

After flipping through his collection, I decided on Rubber Soul by the Beatles and joined him on the bed. By join, of course, I mean tackle him so that we end up lying next to each other on his twin sized mattress. We laughed and he rested his head on my chest. The familiar sound of John Lennon's voice drifted through the room as Norwegian Wood played from Deaky's record player.

"So, what does this make us?" he asked, looking up at me. I placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Whatever you'd like us to be, my darling," I replied.

"Roger Taylor, will you be my......best friend," he giggled.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I said, stroking his back with my hand.

"That's alright by me," he said, leaning up to kiss me sweetly.

Even though it was only about four in the afternoon, I could feel John falling asleep. I matched his slow, even breaths and closed my eyes as well.

John POV

"I've put my heart and soul into this song!" Roger protested. It's been a week since the day we went out for ice cream and we've moved out to this farm for a while to get some more recording done. We were in what was essentially the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but bicker.

"Rog, no one is disputing that," I tried to reason, but Roger continued.

"And you don't like it because you want your songs on the album,"

"It's not that, Roger," I said, smiling a bit. I knew Brian would have a field day with this one.

"I'm in love with my car? Maybe it's not strong enough?" Brian hinted. I was close to bursting with laughter, but I contained myself. I mean, I was with Roger through anything but Brian has a point.

"What does that even mean, not strong enough?" Roger kept on while making breakfast. Freddie came in, late as usual.

"I know I'm late," entered Freddie, reading my mind. "What'd I miss?"

"Discussing Roger's car song," I said with a smirk.

"Is it strong enough? That's all I'm asking. If I'm on my own here, then I apologize," Brian said, knowing he definitely wasn't on his own here.

"How does your new song go then, hmm?" Roger asked, snatching a paper from the counter that Brian was working on earlier that morning. "You call me sweet like I'm some kind of cheese."

"It's good," Brian said looking to me and Freddie. We kept our heads down, mostly because I didn't want them to see how close I was to laughing.

"Wow," Roger said with a dramatic eye roll.

"When my hands on your grease gun? That's very subtle isn't it-"

"It's a metaphor, Brian!

"It's just a bit weird, Roger," I cut in. "What exactly are you doing with that car?"

If looks could kill, Roger would have decimated me where I sat. I smiled at him and he immediately softened, however, and we continued our band discussion.

"Children, please! We could all murder each other, but then who would be left to record this album?" Freddie said.

"Statistically speaking, most bands don't fail they break up," I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" Freddie asked with concern. I shrugged and he continued. "Roger, there's only room in this band for one hysterical queen."

"You know why you're angry, Roger?" Brian asked as Freddie left the kitchen.

"Why," he replied, finally calming down a bit.

"Because you know your song isn't strong enough," I'm not sure why Brian wanted to prod the bull anymore, maybe it was one of the only fun things to do around here. Rog took a deep breath before grabbing the bacon he was cooking from the pan and throwing it in Brian's face.

"Is that strong enough! How about that!" he said as he threw all the food and papers and plates off the counter. He went to throw the coffee machine but Brian and I stopped him.

"Not the coffee machine!" we said in unison. Roger put it down on the counter.

"John, could you please get a hold of your boyfriend? He's causing a scene," Brian laughed.

"Roger, dear, it's a lovely song there's no need to throw things," I said, standing up and walking around the corner to him. He walked past me towards one of the cupboards.

"Fine, fine. But this isn't the last time we talk about this, May!" he said, shooting daggers at Brian.

"Oh, I never thought it would be," Brian replied with a smile.


	8. 8

John POV

"Brian there is absolutely no WAY that capacitance is a word!" Roger protested. It was no surprise that Brian was winning scrabble. Again. For the tenth time this week.

"Well, why don't you look it up in the dictionary then, hm?" Brian teased. He tossed the worn out dictionary that presided over every Queen scrabble game to Rog. He let it hit the table in front of him and made no effort to pick it up, so I grabbed it and searched for the word.

"Capacitance means the property of a system that enables it to store electric charge," I sighed, Roger looked like he was about to blow. He made a move to yell at Brian but I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear.

"Love, it's only a game remember," I said quietly. I played with his hair and held him close to me to calm him down.

"Fine. Freddie, it's your turn," Roger muttered as he leaned into me. Any other circumstance and I'm sure Roger and Brian would have had a fist fight right then and there. But they didn't and the game continued.

"Haha gay," Freddie laughed as he added a "g" and "a" to the "y" in the word Friday.

Freddie's laugh was contagious and soon we were all hysterical. It wasn't even that funny but there we were on the floor of the living room giggling like four kids.

We kept playing until we were out of tiles. Brian won of course, but Roger didn't get upset. Nor did Freddie who also gets pretty heated over Scrabble games.

"Alright ladies I'm out," Freddie announced as he grabbed his fur coat.

"Out where?" Brian asked. A valid question as there was nothing around here but a small downtown area about a mile and a half down the road.

"Just out, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow," he said. He walked out the door and that was that.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can't finish up that song before tomorrow, goodnight you two," Brian said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Deaky, my dear, it seems we have the whole night to ourselves," Roger smiled, he put his arm around my waist.

"What were you thinking?" I smirked.

"Just follow me," he said. He led me down to my small basement room and threw on some slow song on an old record I didn't recognize.

"Rog, what are you up to?" I giggled. He took a bow and looked up at me.

"John Richard Deacon, will you dance with me?"

"But yes, of course, Mr. Taylor," I wrapped my arms around his neck and he connected his hands on the small of my back. We said nothing, just swayed along to the songs until the record crackled and popped with the absence of music.

Freddie POV

As much as I love the boys, I had to get away from this farm. Only for the night, as we had work to get done. Still, I needed a change of scenery, even if it was for only a few hours.

I walked along the dirt road that led into town, just letting my mind wander as I watched the sun sink below the horizon line. The sky erupted into a symphony of oranges, pinks, and yellows as I made my way into the downtown area of the small city.

I'm not quite sure what I was looking for. Maybe it was lady luck looking out for me, I don't know. Before I knew it, my feet were walking into some hole in the wall bar that I didn't know the name of.

When I walked inside, I quickly realized that it was a gay bar. I mean, a place can only have so many men and pink glitter at once. Not that I minded, of course.

After a couple of drinks, I started to relax more in my surroundings. I was glued to the bar until someone caught the corner of my eye. He was sitting at a table, seemingly by himself, with a half-full beer in front of him. He was quite handsome, dark hair that was cut short with a mustache that was also trimmed. His dark brown eyes were focused on the book he was reading. I mean, who brings a book to a bar? A gay one at that!

"Well, good thing I brought my library card," I said slyly, walking over to where the man sat.

"What was that?" he replied without looking up. He was Irish, which I actually find rather charming.

"I said good thing I brought my library card,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm checking you out," I smirked and sat across from him. I tipped the book down, making him look up at me. "Freddie Mercury, nice to meet you."

"Hello Freddie," he said before bringing his book back up again.

"Do you often read at bars?" I asked, with genuine interest.

"Only when my date doesn't show, so yes I suppose," he laughed. How could someone not show to a date with him! I don't even know his name but I think I'm smitten with him.

"Let me buy you a drink," I proposed. He put the book away in his messenger bag.

"That does sound nice," he smiled. "The name is Jim. Jim Hutton."

"Nice to meet you, Jim," I said as I got up to get us drinks. This feels like the start of something, but I'm not sure what.


	9. 9

Brian POV

"Darlings, I met the most gorgeous boy last night," Freddie said as he waltzed into the studio, an hour late I might add.

"So did I," Roger remarked, sneaking a quick wink at John.

"Oh, will you quiet your undeniable love affair for a moment! It's my story time!" complained Freddie. He put his hand on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently while John and Roger's cheeks burned a deep red.

"You're all children," I mumbled as I plugged my guitar into the speaker.

"Anyway!" Fred said, giving me a dramatic hair flip. God, what a drama queen. "As I was saying, I went to a bar last night and met the nicest, most beautiful Irish man in the whole world!"

"Well, what's his name?" John asked.

"Jim Hutton," Fred replied dreamily. Why was I getting this knot in my stomach? I shrugged it off.

"Where's he from?" I asked.

"Yeah, and is he good in be-" Roger began to ask before Deaky smacked him playfully.

"I-I don't know where he's from. I know he's not from around here because he's visiting some relatives but from there I haven't the faintest idea," Freddie said, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sure you'll see him again, Fred!" John said reassuringly.

"Well, we don't have time to reflect on that now, I suppose." Freddie looked a bit disappointed, I shot him a smile and felt the tops of my ears begin to heat up. I looked away, what the fuck is wrong with me he's my bandmate and I genuinely don't have feelings for him what the fuck?

Freddie cleared his throat and said something about being behind schedule on the album but I was lost in my own thoughts. I can't have feelings for Fred! I have a wonderful girlfriend and I'm straight and-

"Hello? Earth to Brian? Anybody in there?" Roger said while tapping my head with one of his drumsticks.

"Oh right, rehearsal," I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed my guitar.

"Um, yeah rehearsal. Are you alright, May?" he asked. Roger is hardly ever genuine but he seemed sincere in this moment.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I gave him a quick smile. "Just zoned out for a second."

Roger gave me a nod and went to sit behind his kit. John sat tuning his bass for the fifth time since we had met to rehearse today and Freddie was scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Alright let's start with the bridge for Sweet Lady and then later we can do-"

"Can we do my song today Freddie please!" Roger said, cutting Freddie off. He was waving his drumsticks around like, well, like a child.

Freddie sighed, "I suppose we can do your car song today."

Roger let out an inaudible "yes" to John who giggled back. They're so cute together. I looked to Freddie who was also laughing at Roger and sighed.

What am I going to do?

John POV

So, we'd finished up the album and it was already climbing the charts. That means it's time to tour, and tour we did.

I was excited to get back to America, especially since Roger was going to be by my side the whole trip. Not that he wasn't on our last tour or anything, it was just different this time. We'd get to share American hotel rooms and eat American food and see American things and ugh I can't wait.

A limo picked us up from the house, because Mr. Mercury spares no expense in our "image", and it takes us to Heathrow Airport. Rog held my hand while we all chatted about how fantastic this tour was going to be and what we were going to do in the states.

Roger only let go once we got out of the limo and were escorted to the plane. That was only because the press was everywhere and we didn't want our relationship to be public knowledge. Not yet, anyway.

A little known fact about Mister Roger Taylor: he's deathly afraid of planes. You wouldn't think that such a badass rockstar would be so scared to fly but here he was, curled into my side and head in my chest as the plane took off. I held him tight in my arms until the seatbelt sign was flicked off and we were at cruising altitude. I kept my arm around him though, you know 'cause I'm a loving and caring boyfriend and all that.

We landed in New York at around 10:00 pm and were escorted by a crew of bodyguards to a limo that would take us to our hotel. Freddie suggested we go out to celebrate. I was tired after the day of travel so I declined. Roger yawned and agreed with me, leaving Brian and Freddie to a night of shenanigans that would inevitably end in a nasty hangover for them.

"What's up with you? You usually love going out with Fred," I said as we headed to our room. Our room. Singular. How fun is that?

"I'd rather spend the first night of the tour with someone else, if he doesn't mind of course," he smirked.

"Who is this mystery man?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, he's tall, has long brown hair, plays the bass like an absolute master, and he's funny and kind and shy when you first meet him but once you know him he can make your heart melt at the turn of a phrase," he rambled.

"He sounds very nice," I cooed back while I opened the door to our room.

"You'd like him, he reminds me of you," he smiled cheekily. I slapped him on the shoulder and he pulled me in for a kiss.

This is gonna be a hell of a tour. 


	10. 10

Freddie POV

John and Roger had the right idea of staying at the hotel after a whole day of traveling. I learned that quickly when I woke up with a nasty headache in a hotel room that wasn't my own.

I typically wouldn't mind waking up somewhere new, it means that late night Mercury got lucky, but this wasn't the case. Although I couldn't remember a thing, I was still wearing the outfit from the night before.

There was a glass of water on the bedside table, so whoever they are they're kind enough. I tried to remember the events of last night but that only made the pounding in my head louder. I was about to give up and leave the room quietly when I heard a voice from the other room.

"Fred we have to go! Roger and Deaky will have our heads if we show up late to sound check because we were out last night,"

"Bri is that you?" I said, my voice sounding like I had deepthroated gravel. Maybe that's what I did the night before.

Brian walked into the bedroom with a plate of toast. He smiled wide when he saw me

"Brought you something," he said, handing me the plate and sitting on the bed. "Now hurry up we have to go!"

"Brian, what happened last night? I can't remember a bloody thing!" I laughed, getting up to see if there was a decent thing to wear in Brian's closet. I looked back at him, he looked sad for a moment but covered it quickly.

"Nothing spectacular, just the usual drinking and dancing mostly," he said, getting up and turning to face the door. "I'll see if the other boys are ready."

He paused for a moment, then shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving me with more questions than when I woke.

What happened last night?

John POV

"It must be a pleasant surprise to not be the late one for once, Roggie," I said as we sat in the lobby waiting for the other two. We had already packed the equipment that we keep with us (my bass, the Red Special, etc.) into the van so we had nothing left to do but wait.

"It is interesting to be on the other side of things. Is this what Brian and you do while you wait for Fred and me?"

"Typically, yeah. I don't usually kiss Brian when the PA's aren't looking though," I whispered. Roger chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"Hey guys," Brian greeted as he walked over to the sofa. He looked a little worse for wear but still intact after what I can only assume was a wild night out.

"Hey Bri, how was your night?" I asked.

"Yeah did you get lucky?" Roger asked, followed by a slap from yours truly.

"Not quite, Rog," he seemed distracted by something.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Bri?" I asked.

"It's nothing really. I'm just gonna go see if Freddie is ready to go, be back in a second," he said, heading back up the elevator after not being down here for five minutes.

"Something seems off with him," Roger pondered.

"Yeah, no shit," I replied.

"Something must have happened last night,"

"Yeah, no shit! We have to get to the bottom of this," I sighed. I hate when my friends are off, especially Brian who always seems to be grounded.

"Oh my god, we're partners! Like as in we're in love AND we're detectives!" Roger laughed.

"I know I say this a lot, but you're the cutest person in the goddamn world," I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, no shit," he giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now this is all updated lol. I started this fic on wattpad and I’m gonna continue updating on both so thank you all for reading and commenting woooo!


End file.
